Sweets
by Turtle Babe
Summary: Nori's love of sweets leads to an interesting day.


Sweets

Silly little fluff story that popped into my head while I am working on the next chapter of "Bite of Cold with Loss of Love."

Little slashy fun. Don't like, don't read. It's all good.

Thorin gnashed his teeth. Dori looked outrage and even Bifur looked shocked.

"Do something," Dwalin hissed to Dori.

"Do what?" Dori hissed back as he watched, "Technically, my brother is doing nothing wrong at the moment."

"I don't see anything wrong at all," Bofur purred before snorting irritably when Bifur covered his eyes, "Let me go. Bifur, stop it."

Nori was oblivious. The company had been able to restock in a town full of men that afternoon and the thief had acquired some sweets. Nori was happily sucking away on a red lollipop without seeming to realize that his actions had some interesting affects.

"That tongue," Fili cooed as Kili watched as well, "What he can do with that in bed, I wonder?"

"Firewood," Thorin snapped as his nephews looked over at him, "Get some. Now!"

Fili and Kili grumbled as they ambled away while Nori continued reading the book Ori had lent him and suckled on his lollipop. He would lap at it slowly before drawing the whole treat into his mouth then out it would come with a pop as he reached to turn a page.

"That is obscene," Gloin snarled looking away, "Thank Mahal that I did not allow Gimli to come along and see something like…like _that_."

"You've had a spat?" Oin asked loudly as he looked to his brother only to have his head turned forcibly to look at the thief, "Oh. Oh my."

Thorin sighed as he watched Bofur struggling to get out from his cousin's hands as Bilbo walked back into camp with a pail of water. Nori looked up and smiled.

"Look what I got you, Master Baggins," Nori chirped around the sweet in his mouth as he held up a small, paper bag.

"You got me something?" Bilbo questioned as he walked over after setting the pail down and was handed the bag, "That was very kind of you."

Thorin watched as the hobbit looked inside the bag and glowed happily. What in the world?

"Honey cake," Bilbo exclaimed as he retrieved the treat, "Thank you so much. This is my favorite sweet."

"I remember," Nori chuckled, "You seemed so happy when you described your mother's honey cakes, that when I saw the vendor I couldn't resist. Enjoy."

Thorin watched as Bilbo nibbled on the cake bit by bit as he paused now and then to run his tongue along his hand were honey dribbled onto fingers. Bilbo hummed happily as he munched his treat with a happy smile.

"I'm going hunting," Thorin blurted as he stood abruptly, "Balin, keep watch."

Many were shocked at their leader's sudden departure. All was quiet except for Ori coming back from watching the ponies. The young dwarf looked up and pulled a face when he saw his brother.

"Aw! Where'd you get that?" Ori exclaimed as he hurried over to Nori, "I haven't had a lolly in ages. That's not fair, Nori."

"Big baby," Nori snorted as he handed Ori a purple lollipop, "I got you one and it is even your favorite flavor. Stop your whining."

Balin looked over at his brother as Ori gleefully began to suck on his treat. Ori was clearly enjoying the sweet as he placed the lollipop to the side of his mouth as he thanked his brother. Dori growled low as Dwalin stared for several long moments while Ori suckled on the candy.

"Joining Thorin on his hunt," Dwalin stated as he stood and stomped out of camp as Balin hid a chuckle with a cough.

"Where is mine?" Bofur asked as he finally got away from Bifur and hopped over blithely to Nori, "No sweet for me?"

Nori looked startled up at Bofur and shook his head before gaping as the other dwarf took his lollipop and popped into his mouth cheerily.

"We'll just have to share," Bofur chirped as he trotted away as the thief looked after him in disbelief before taking chase.

"Obscene," Gloin pointed out again.

Bifur grunted his opinion and frowned after his cousin. The whole company came back together for dinner. Bofur looked happy and Nori seemed contented while Thorin and Dwalin remained stoic.

"You did that on purpose," Dori accused Nori that evening.

"Did what?" Nori asked looking up innocently, "What did I do?"

Dori snarled as he rolled over grumbling about "a perverted dwarf being up to no good." The thief looked and saw Dwalin lying near Ori and watched as Thorin regarded Bilbo's sleeping form from his watch post. Nori arched an eyebrow before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him down so he was lying next to Bofur.

"'What did I do,' indeed?" Nori chuckled to himself as he was pulled close, "Nothing at all, Dori. Nothing at all."

The end.


End file.
